


Proven Fortitude

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [557]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Abuse, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She always admired Margot's sense of duty to her sons, particularly in the face of her husband's fits of rage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 103  
> Prompt: protect  
> Summary: She always admired Margot's sense of duty to her sons, particularly in the face of her husband's fits of rage.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just another little speculative piece rattling around my brain. I like when those pop up for me.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She always admired Margot's sense of duty to her sons, particularly in the face of her husband's fits of rage. Not that Vassago necessarily espoused marital abuse of any kind -- perhaps this particular guise was influencing her way of thinking more than she ever expected -- but the idea of beating a defenseless child was disturbing. Margot didn't meekly roll over to accept her punishments either. She stood up to her husband, made sure that he knew what she was doing and why. It was one of the hallmarks of her inner strength that was always inspiring, even to those of her immortal kind.


End file.
